Jupiter Makes An Offer Not To Be Refused
by Darkpenn
Summary: She can be sweet, she can be charming, and she can be utterly ruthless.


**Jupiter Makes An Offer Not To Be Refused**

 _She can be sweet, she can be charming, and she can be utterly ruthless._

 _[Author's note: This story follows the stories_ Jupiter and the Union of Assassins _and_ Jupiter and the Start of Something _.]_

Jupiter Jones started. "What do you mean, I have a palace!?" she said.

"Actually, you have three palaces," said Kiza. "On three different planets. They were Balem's, although there is no evidence that he ever used them. Not much of a palace guy, I guess."

Jupiter was leafing through the pictures on the padd. "As a professional cleaner of toilets, I can tell you that I have no desire to live in a palace," she said. "I know how hard they are to maintain. I'm happy in my little apartment here on Grizikity. Hey, here's an idea. Find some good charities that need space and give the palaces to them."

"You mean, you would just give them away?" said Karrick.

"Think of it as good public relations," said Jupiter.

"My lady," said Razo Tatto, looking at her communicator. "Gras Traxati and his entourage has arrived."

"Tell him that my office is small so he can only bring three of his people," said Jupiter. She looked around. They were in the patched-up office of Transworld Enterprises. The holes in the walls created by the Union of Assassins had been boarded over but Jupiter had said that she did not want the evidence to be completely obscured.

"My lady," said Razo, "did you want to, er, change your clothes? Into something more formal?"

"Nope," said Jupiter. She was wearing a faded t-shirt advertising a Chicago truckers' convention and her usual battered jeans.

Razo lifted her eyebrows in surprise but sent the message to Traxati's deputy. A message came back. "They are ready," she said.

"Okay," said Jupiter. She continued to scroll through the palace pictures. Several minutes went by. Five. Ten.

"Alright, tell them they can come in, but any weapons they have must be left outside. If I see so much as a set of nail-clippers the meeting is cancelled."

"But … we invited them," said Karrick.

"I know," said Jupiter. "Which means we can un-invite them as well."

Kiza gave a little laugh. Karrick gave a grunt of satisfaction.

A few minutes later, Gras Traxati, a large man in an expensive suit, came in, with three large and expensively-dressed attendants. Jupiter did not rise to greet him but gestured that Traxati should take a seat on the bench on the other side of the table.

Traxati, clearly not pleased, squeezed himself onto the bench. He glanced at the half-repaired walls.

"From unwelcome visitors," said Jupiter. "It was a very quick visit. I'm hoping that the next batch of visitors might be more of a challenge. One of the people you recommended was defeated by bees. Bees! Can you believe that!? Ha!"

Karrick, staring at Traxati's attendants, gave a snarl.

One of the bodyguards glanced at Kiza.

"Buzz buzz," she said.

"What do you want?" said Traxati to Jupiter.

"You will address her as Your Majesty," said Karrick.

"Oh, surely there's no need for such formality, however justified it might be," said Jupiter, staring evenly at Traxati. "This is a business meeting, not a ceremony. And the business at hand, Mr Traxati, is the schedule for you to move out of the slavery business in my quadrant."

Traxati gave a little gasp. "What?" he said.

Jupiter said nothing.

Several minutes passed in silence.

"What schedule?" said Traxati.

"I'm thinking, oh, a month."

"I could not possibly give up my business."

"Your business is heading towards collapse." Jupiter pulled out a padd and scrolled to a series of news items about slave uprisings, strikes, and unrest. "It appears that some ideas that run very opposed to your business model have begun to circulate. And you would be aware that you cannot fight an idea whose time has come. You have lost a number of critical contracts and have been sued for compensation. Your company is bleeding cash. This is a chance for you to move out while you still have some funds. Or you can wait until some of your former assets string you up from a tree."

"I could not possibly give up my business," Traxati repeated. "And everything I do is in compliance with the Commonwealth's Rights of Sentient Property Act."

"I'm sure it is, and I am sure that those sentient properties will take note of that when they are selecting the tree. And you should know, Mr Traxati, that I am planning to make a proclamation outlawing slavery in my quadrant. In a month."

"You can't do that."

"Watch me. True, such a proclamation might not have great legal force. But with royal backing, the problems you are currently experiencing will double, and then double again."

"And we will give them the rope for your noose," said Razo. "Or we could cut a long story short and simply kill you now." She took out her multi-phase Tzlaki pistol and laid it on the table before her. "On behalf of my people," she said softly.

"Now now, Razo, you will remember that I said you shouldn't kill anyone unless Mr Traxati refused to be reasonable," said Jupiter. "You do intend to be reasonable, don't you, Mr Traxati?"

Traxati stared at her. "Go on," he said.

"I have an incentive that you might wish to consider, as a sort of retirement fund," said Jupiter. Karrick lifted a case onto the desk, and opened it.

Traxati and his people gasped.

Damaskatine. Or fool's gold, if you prefer. Quite a lot of it. On Earth, worth almost nothing. But in the rest of the galaxy …

"Enough to put you into the league of serious wealth," said Jupiter. "Or you can use it to make a piece of jewellery for your wife which is bigger, showier, and more impressive than the one owned by Kalique Abrasax. And still have plenty left over for your mistress."

"Even if I was to agree," said Traxati, "it would not be the end of the slavery business. True, I own large numbers of slaves that I contract out to various corporations and families. And I buy and sell many. Even if I was to make an announcement declaring all the slaves I own to be free, there would still be many others."

"But you are the largest owner and trader. If you say that you are getting out of the business because it has no future – and because you have come to recognise the sheer immorality of it – then most other traders and owners will follow. And you would go down in history as someone who finally decided to do the right thing. I see no reason to tell history that you did it for the money. When I make the proclamation, I will mention you as someone who has provided their support."

Traxati was quiet for a while, considering. Then he said: "I have a counter-proposal."

"Perhaps we will simply kill all the M'B'Ary we can find," said one of his deputies, nodding towards Razo.

Razo picked up her gun and shot him. He toppled backwards, dead. Then she shot the other two deputies. Without expression, she pointed the gun at Traxati.

"She's … spiky," said Jupiter. "But I'm sure you understand her feelings. After all, you have been responsible for the enslavement of many of her people for over a hundred years."

"One hundred and thirteen," said Razo.

Taxati was silent for a long time. Then he took the case. "My people will be in touch about the proclamation," he muttered.

"By the way, Gras," said Jupiter, "don't even think about changing your mind when you get through that door. Because then my volatile colleague here will come looking for you. And she will find you. And cut off your head."

"Cut if off ... slowly," said Razo.

Traxati went a little pale. He nodded. Then he left, stepping over bodies.

The four women stared at each other. "Well," said Jupiter. "It's a start."

END


End file.
